Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by RISVULove
Summary: AU. High School Fic. Multi-Chapter. Alex is the popular 'it' girl and Casey is the nobody with a crush on her. They seem to be polar opposites but they are both hiding problems, problems that won't stay hidden for very long despite their best efforts. Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another "High School Fic" I guess xD hope y'all like it despite it being extremely over done. High school stories are my favorite to read and write so, R&R please!

xx

"Case! Over here!" Olivia calls from the lunch table and I smile as I throw down the crappy school dinner down in front of me

"Hey guys" I say to the group and they all mumble their replies, with the exception of Abbie who robs my jell-o off my tray

I smile and we start our everyday discussions, relationship problems- well their relationship problems. I'm single.

Very, very single.

I need to find a girlfriend. No, let's rephrase, I need to pursue my major crush on the one and only Alexandra Cabot.

The 'it' girl. The girl my friends are convinced I don't stand a chance with. The girl I'm convinced I don't stand a chance with.

I don't know, she's in the popular group and I'm not even close, I'm bottom of the food chain. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends more than anything, they are the nicest people but I'd give anything to be in with her, anything to have her in my life, have her in my arms.

"Yo! Novak, you listening?!"

My eyes snap up and I meet Serena's eyes "Sorry? What 'Rena?"

"We were saying did you study for that AP Bio test?"

"Bio test? What bio test?!"

"Well, the one you'd know about if you didn't spend all of the last class staring at Cabot"

I groan "Can you please not mention her"

"Oh? Still feelin' love sick hon?" Abbie asks and I nod

"Yeah, a little"

Olivia scoffs "A little? All the way through Math you were staring her out of it"

"I was not!"

I wasn't, I glanced at her now and then, I swear I'm not as stalker-ish as Olivia makes me sound..

"Really? Give me your Math copy"

I blush remembering the doodles in the copy

"Shut up Olivia"

She laughs to herself and as I walk back up with my tray and I see her, sitting by the door, by herself, tears rolling down her cheeks

I leave my tray down and walk over to her and the closer I get the more I see her curl into herself

"Alex? Alex, everything alright?"

She looks up to me and immediately gets to her feet "I'm fine" she mumbles walking down the corridor and I follow after her

"Alex"

She walks into the bathroom and I walk in "Alex, what's wrong?"

I hear her sniffles and wait until she reappears from the stall, which she does after about five minutes, now looking much fresher, her make up reapplied

"Alex, are you alright?"

She nods "I'm fine, um, you're Novak, in my English class right?"

"Yeah, I am" I smile slightly at her knowing my name

"Can you tell Miss Barrington I've gone home sick? I'm not staying after lunch"

I nod "Should I tell Mr Harris in AP Bio too?"

"Oh, yes, yes please"

She smiles slightly at me "I don't know why I've never talked to you, you actually seem okay"

"Most people in the school are if you treat them okay too"

She nods and grabs her bag "I've gotta go, my Mom's waiting. Thanks for checking on me, I appreciate it.. Sorry, I only know you as Novak, what's your first name?"

"Casey, and its no problem Alex, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see ya around Casey"

She walks by me and brushes my hand with her own as she goes

God, she is stunning.

I wish I knew what was upsetting her though. Probably some bitchy fight in her little group. Them girls don't deserve Alex, they are just horrible people who bang everything with a pulse, frankly it's ridiculous.

I know Alex isn't like that. She isn't like them.

I wish she'd come and be friends with us, I know we are bottom of the popularity scale but we are decent people, people who have standards but most importantly people who no matter what have each others backs.

Well, on things you want them to know anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey! There you are! Where the hell did you disappear too? We looked around and you were gone" Rena says as I walk into Bio and I roll my eyes

"I had something to take care of Rena, cool down"

Olivia looks back to me and I shrug "I just had to do a couple of things Liv, honestly"

She nods "I take it neither of them things as cramming for this test?"

I internally slap myself "No, they weren't. What's this even on?"

"Diffusion and Osmosis"

I bite my lip "Well, fuck me"

Olivia laughs "Yeah..this is not a test you can wing Case, you actually need to know stuff for this"

"Wonderful, I'm failing then"

Abbie rushes in and sits in beside me "Hey hon' you worried us, where'd ya run off to? Some woman you ain't tellin' us about?"

I roll my eyes "No Abbie, you three would be the first I'd tell if I was in a relationship"

"Okay" she takes out her books and begins trying to cram for the test, probably what I should be doing but I can't really focus as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, again.

It's her 'checking up' on me. It has to be, no one else ever calls.

I quickly check my phone, yep, Lara.

I blank the call and switch my phone off, I don't plan on dealing with her until I get home.

Abbie looks over to me and scowls "Everything okay Case?"

I nod and pretend to be tying my sneakers, hiding the years in my eyes

"Yeah Abs, everything's good" I say in my usual cheerful tone and she smiles at me, thank God. All I'd need is for any of them to start asking questions.

"Now, I'm expecting good scores in this test ladies, the last test was extremely underwhelming I expect massive improvements" Mr Harris disturbs my thoughts as he hands out the tests and I sigh, here we go!

xx

"Casey! You didn't answer your phone"

I sigh as I slam the fridge door "Yes Lara, I'm aware of that"

"You know what Mom said about that fag school. If you wanted to go in your condition you need to answer when called"

"Lara, it's not a condition! I'm gay, not sick!"

"Tomatoe, Tomato"

I take my soda and go to walk out "Don't worry Lara, I can manage to restrain myself around women"

"I told Mom to take you out of there, wouldn't you prefer to go to Johnston Prep up the town?"

"Ugh, no. I'm not a snobby bitch Lara, I love MLK High, I have my friends-"

"Dykes"

"Yes, they are" I say in a prouder tone than she likes, resulting in a stinging slap to my cheek

"And you wonder why we don't want you there" she huffs at me and I smirk

"I'd transfer to Johnson and find the 'dykes' there too Lara, you won't 'cure' me that easy"

I go to my room and listen to my iPod. Ah my music. My savior, because if I has to live here with this idiot with no release like music, I know I'd find other ways to release, self-destructive ways.

The Band Perry's "I'f I Die Young" starts playing and I smile, probably my favorite song.

I wish I had my guitar again, but of course that was broken in an argument, and Lara wonders why I lock my bedroom door going to school, to keep her the fuck out!

I grab my laptop, connect to our crappy wifi and immediately go onto Alex's Facebook, I'm in luck, she's online. Should I message her?

To be honest I'm supposed she even added me, I guess the 160 mutual friends won her over.

I open the fresh conversation and start typing

'Hey Alex, hope everything's alright. I told Mr Harris and Miss Barrington, they were okay about you going home but they assigned homework if you want it?'

'Hey Casey, I'm better now, thanks for talking to me earlier and thanks for telling the teachers too, I'm okay homework wise I'll get my Mom to write a note explaining why it's not done. Thanks anyway!'

'No problem Alex, I'm always around if you need to talk, ya know. I hated seeing you upset today'

'You're sweet, I hardly even speak to you and you still care so much for me, why?'

I love you- nope, delete that.

'I'd like to think you'd do the same for me if you saw me upset'

'Ya know, I like that. You have some pretty good values :)'

'I never imagined you'd use smiley faces in a message? :O'

':D :O :) ;) ;D 3:)... I guess you don't know me very well Casey Novak'

'I'd like to fix that if you don't mind?'

'Well lets see...' She trails off and after a minute I message a single question mark

'How about you meet me tomorrow at the square near the school gates? 8am suit?'

I smile widely 'Great, see you then Alex'

'Bye Novak ;)'

I shut off my laptop and smile, see she's sweet when she wants to be.

She wants to get to know me! Holy shit!

Well, I need to have a shower and pick a nice outfit and plan topics of conversation! Oh and homework, I need to get that done so I won't have to leave Alex to get it done before class in the morning!

Oh wow I have it bad don't I?


	3. Chapter 3

"Casey, hey" she smiles at me as she walks my way "how're you?"

Wow, she looks amazing. Blue denim jeans, T-shirt and hoodie. So casual and well, not what I expected. This girl is full of surprises!

I smile back "I'm good Alex, you?"

She throws her bag down "Not bad"

There's what's supposed to be an awkward silence but surprisingly it's not, it's comfortable

"So you're in my English and Bio? I'm sorry I've never noticed you-"

"I'm in your Math and American History too" I smile as she blushes

She looks so cute when she blushes!

"Okay, I'm bad at observation" she smirks slightly "oh, I like your T-shirt by the way"

I look down, momentarily forgetting what I'm wearing, ah my Green Day concert t-shirt

"Thanks! You like Green Day?"

"Of course, they're excellent!.. You look shocked?" She smiles

"Well, I mean, I had a different idea.."

"You thought Bach and Mozart, right?"

"Well, yeah kinda"

She smiles "You're not the first, believe me. So who do you hang out with?"

Well here we go, the minute she hears this she'll definitely guess I'm gay

"Um, Olivia Benson, Abbie Carmichael and Serna Southerlyn, you mightn't know them-"

"I know them" she smiles slightly "They seem nice, well I guess they must be if you hang around with them"

"They are, Abbie takes some time to warm to but when you do she's amazing" I smirk remembering the torture I went through when I first met the girl "Alex! It's 9. We're late!"

She rests her hand on my arm "Calm down, school doesn't matter today"

I scowl "Why?"

"Let's skip"

"You want to skip school?" I say my jaw nearly hitting the ground

"You need to stop assuming things about me Case, I'm a lot different than you think"

I smile "Where should we go?"

"What's your opinion of the Zoo?"

"How could I say no to the Zoo?" She laughs and grabs her bag

"Let's go then!"

xx

"You are absolutely adorable!" She says as I blush and wipe the ice cream from my face

"Shut up Alex" I say playfully and she leans across the table and brushes away the excess vanilla ice cream from my chin

"That's better"

My cheeks are practically glowing red and I drop my eyes, this is crazy! I hardly even know this girl and today I skipped school, came to the zoo with her and now she's wiping ice cream off me.

I'm sorry but I can feel the tension between us. She must like me!

No, I can't act on it..

"What's wrong Casey?" She asks obviously wondering why I haven't done anything in a couple of minutes

"N-Nothing, sorry"

She nods "Ya know, today has been real fun, I had a great time Casey"

"Me too Alex, it was a great day" I look at my cell "Alex! Oh my God! I have to go!"

"Casey calm down, what's your hurry?"

"M-My Mom expects me to be home by 4!" Lie. But if I said that it was my sister I'd sound like a real looser

"It's okay, call her-"

"She won't listen! Alex I need to go, I'm sorry"

"Let me come too! I'll walk you home"

I nod and she catches up with me

"Casey, what's up? Why's your mom so tetchy about you being late?" Alex asks and I shake my head

"I really can't say"

"Casey, it's okay, you can talk to me" she says taking my hand into hers

"Casey, you look really pale, you need to take a deep breath"

"I'm fine, I-I need to go home Alex"

"Okay, c'mon, where do you live?"

"213 Snowfield estate" I breathe out and she runs her free hand up my back

"It's okay, c'mon. We'll go, we'll get home. So what other music do you like Casey?"

"Well um, don't judge me but I like country music"

"Really? Like who?"

"Carrie Underwood, Gareth Brooks..people like that"

"Carrie Underwood, she's good, I loved her on American Idol" she smiles

"Me too... Um, Hey Alex, if I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone?"

I look over to her and she nods "Won't say a thing"

"My sister sister, she um, doesn't like that I'm gay and makes my life hell, if I'm late she thinks I'm out with a girl and well she isn't happy about that"

She squeezes my hand "C'mon then, lets get you home"

I nod and we walk faster, getting closer to my estate and just as we get to my turn she stops me

"It's okay Casey. That you're gay I mean, it's not a problem you didn't need to look so worried, I'm not homophobic or anything. It's good that you know so early it takes some people a long time to figure all this out"

I nod "Thanks Alex, that means a lot to me"

"You don't need to thank me Casey. Listen, I'm always around if you wanna ever talk? Here" she takes out her cell "can I have your number?"

I nod and put in my number, completely forgetting that I'm over half an hour late getting in the door and Alex smiles at me

"I'll text you, okay?"

I smiles "Thanks Alex, I really appreciate it"

xx

"Casey! Where the hell were you" Lara shouts at me and I walk into the kitchen and see her sitting at the table, fuming

"Casey, don't you lie to me right now okay? Where were you?"

"I got detention" I lie, let's face it its better than telling the truth

"Really?" Mom walks in "'Cause your school called, you didn't show today, Case, please just tell me the truth"

Lara's staring at me, daring me to lie, just looking for a reason to hit me again, but of course I cant say anything, Mom doesn't know about that

"Casey, don't lie to Mom" she warns and I bite my lip

I face Mom "My friend and I went to the Zoo"

Lara laughs from behind me "The Zoo? What age are you now Casey, 4?" she says sarcastically and I frown

"Lara, shut up" Mom says and I scowl as she continues "Casey, who were you with?"

"Alex Cabot"

"-She a dyke like you?" Lara cuts in and Mom turns to her

"Leave Lara, get out, let me talk to Casey in peace"

Lara huffs and leaves me and Mom alone

"Casey, I may not support your way but don't let your sister talk to you like that. I know she's a couple of years older than you but stand up for yourself. Anyway, the reason I kicked her out was I wanted to have a talk with you"

I nod "Okay.."

"So this Alex girl, are you.. dating?"

"No. She was crying in school yesterday and after I helped her out we got to talking and well when we met up this morning we lost track of time so we decided to go to the Zoo instead of going in late"

Mom nods "Okay, well Casey, I don't want this girl affecting your school. If you do.. pursue something with her I'd prefer you told me rather than hide it, okay?"

"Okay Mom, thanks"

"No problem Casey. And Hey, remember what I said, don't take crap from your sister"

I nod and she kisses my cheek "Your grounded for skipping by the way"

I walk upstairs and just as I'm at my door I hear her

"So, you've made a new little dyke friend then?"

"Lara, stop" I huff and she moves closer to me

"Or what? You'll turn your dyke friends on me?"

"Lara, I don't need to take this from you. If I want a girlfriend I'll have one and I won't let your shit stop me"

I slam my room door and lock it behind me, stopping her following me in.

Ugh, Mom has lightened up a lot but Lara just can't accept me. I hate her so much.

I know 'hate is a strong word' and all that but you don't understand my feelings towards this woman. My big 'sister' who's supposed to love me makes my life a living hell.

I grab my iPod and just hit play not really caring what plays and I check my phone

*1 new message*

I smile and open the message

'Hey Casey, Alex here. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble at home. I just wanted to let you know today was wonderful. Thanks for such a great day and I'll see you tomorrow in school. xx'

'Hey Alex. Yeah, I got a bit of a chewing but I'll live. Thanks for texting though, it was really sweet :) I loved today too. The Zoo was really good fun and your company was even better! It was really nice to get to know you. See you tomorrow :) xx'

I smile as I lay back on the bed, she's so sweet.

I can't believe I just spent all day with Alexandra Cabot! I told her I'm gay and she still wants to be friends with me! I told her, albeit vaguely, about the situation at home and she wants to support me!

I could actually be friends with this girl.

That'll be it though, I can't tell her about my feelings, I will not fuck up this 'early days' friendship with her. I'd rather have her friendship than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"So wait, you and Cabot spent all day together?" Serena asks and Abbie high fives me

"Well played Novak" she says and Olivia smiles

"So what happened Case?"

"We just talked and stuff. It was really nice"

Serena sighs "And the bet says she'll act like you don't exist"

I scowl "What 'Rena?"

"Well she's in the group of bitches, the popular clique and no offense but when she has to choose between you and queen bitches the odds are she'll pick them to save her status"

Olivia rolls her eyes "Rena, would you not just be happy for Case? You actually sound petty and jealous"

"Jealous? My ass"

Olivia scowls and I notice Serena shake her head

"Okay am I missing something?" Abbie asks and I agree

"Yeah, I'm with Abbie, what are you two hiding?"

Olivia clears her throat "Nothing"

"Olivia" I warn "What's going on? Why are you being secretive?"

"We're not! We're not, it-it's nothing, right Liv?" Serena prompts and I take her hand and pull her up from her sitting position

"C'mon"

"Where?" Serena asks and I lead her out of the assembly hall

"Out"

I lead her outside the school doors and drop her hand

"Okay, what's going on with you two? No, what's going on with you? Are you jealous?"

"Casey, I really don't want to talk about this-"

"No Rena, that's not good enough, what's going on? And Serena don't you dare lie to me"

"It's nothing!" She says turning away from me and I spin her back around

"It's not! Why would Olivia suggest your jealous!? What? Am I not allowed have friends other than you three? Rena, I love the three of you and trust you but I like Alex, a lot, you know that, I want a shot with her, whether that's friendship or not I don't mind"

"Casey, I'm not jealous of her"

"Well you seem to be acting it Rena-"

"I'm jealous that you like her"

"What? Why? Do you like her too or something, you've never said, like-"

My rant is stopped by her pushing me against the wall and pressing her lips to mine

Oh..

She's kissing me.. She's jealous because I like Alex.

She moans against me and I pull back "Rena.. I-I.. what the hell?! You kissed me?!"

"I-I-I didn't know how to answer you, I mean, Casey, I like you, I love you, I'm in love with you"

I bite my lip "'Rena... when?"

"I'm not sure, a while now" she looks like she's going to burst into tears and I can't help but feel bad, it must've been horrible hiding this from me

"Rena, I'm sorry-"

"No, I get it, I always have. You love Alex, I know you don't think of me like that, that's why I've never said anything"

"Serena, hey-"

"I need to go" she says shakily, her voice showing me what she isn't, her heartbreak

I catch her wrist as she walks away "Don't you go back in there, not like that"

"What do you want me to do Casey?! I love you! It won't go away! Believe me, it won't! What can I say to make this better? I'll say it! Just please, don't let this be awkward, you're one of my best friends and I couldn't stand it if I lost you"

I pull her into my arms "You won't loose me Rena" she buries into my shoulder "You won't loose me"

She sobs into me and I whisper word of comfort against her ear

"I'm sorry Casey, I'm so sorry"

"No, Rena, don't. You can't control who you love, it's not your fault"

She sniffs and nods against me "And hey, I am pretty charming so it's not all on you" I smile as she laughs into me

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up and we'll go back in to them"

She nods and I catch her hand and pull her back to me, kissing her cheek

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same Serena, I really am. The girl who winds up with you will be the luckiest one alive, I'm sorry it's not me"

She nods "I know you are Case"

I squeeze her hand and we walk towards the school bathrooms, Jesus, just another Friday morning I guess..

xx

"Casey, hi" Alex stops me as I walk out of the bathroom after Serena

"Hey Alex, um, how're you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"Alright yeah, um.." I look up and see Serena walking towards the assembly hall "Alex, I'm so sorry, I-I have some friend troubles, could we maybe meet for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the music room okay?"

I nod "Sure, see you there"

"Good luck with your friend troubles, eh?" She smiles

"Thanks Alex"

I follow the path Serena took minutes before and the second I get back to the three of them there is a heavy silence

"I sense you were talking about me?"

"No.. Not really" Olivia says awkwardly and Serena focuses on the floor while Abbie sits chewing on her nails

"Abs?"

Olivia looks up at me and shakes her head "I'd advise you to keep quiet"

I sit beside Liv and scowl "Okay"

What is this about?

xx

I've never been happier to hear the lunch bell, Olivia went home early, some problem with her Mom again but that's nothing new I guess.

The tension between Serena, Abbie and I is fit to be cut with a knife. I don't feel too awkward with Serena but whatever's up with them two it's spreading between us.

I wish I could go home!

I run to my locker and grab my books and when I get to the music room I smile when Alex hands me a Starbucks cup

"Not sure how you take your coffee so I got one sugar and cream" she smiles and I nod

"Nice guess, just add an extra sugar next time"

She produces two sachets from her pocket

"Always grab spares, just in case"

I take them with a smile and we go into the music room and sit in, the quiet room a contrast to the racing in my head

"So, how's everything with your friends?"

"Ugh" I roll my eyes "I don't even know to be honest, it'd help if I was being told the full story"

"It'll work out Casey, I'm sure you'll sort it"

I nod "Hopefully.. Anyway, enough about that, I need ten minutes away from that"

"Well we have.." She checks her cell "forty five, you're lucky"

I smile "Where did your friends disappear to? I never see you apart from them and now you're spending lunch with me? You got some friend troubles too?"

"Not troubles as such, more readjustments"

"Oh?"

"They are scum Casey, truly the bottom of the barrel"

"What did they do that you finally saw that?"

"Okay, well.. I'd rather not say"

"Oh no, not you too, I've heard 'I'd rather not say' more times today than I have in my life. C'mon Alex, trust me"

"They found out we were together yesterday and well they stated joking about us, about you"

"Oh.."

"I slapped Danielle"

"Oh.. my God Alex!" I laugh and she smirks

"You're welcome for defending your honor then" she swats at me and I grab her hand

"Thanks Alex but you didn't need to get rid of your friends for me"

"Actually it was more for me. I'm so sick of them, they act like they run this school, it's sickening"

"You do realize that was you up until last week?" I say and she scoffs

"Yeah"

"Hmm?" I ask and she smiles

"Casey, that was never me. I am nothing like them, I never was"

"So why in the world did you stay hanging around with them?"

She smiles sadly "Casey, I had no one else. The other day when you saw me crying, it hit me how alone I actually am. This school, everyone judges me without even getting to know me, like I'm not a horrible person but most of the school casts me out and at home.." She trails off, realizing what she's said and freezing the sentence

"At home?" I push and she bites her lip

"It's um... complicated"

"Ditto"

She smiles "We really are a pair of rejects, aren't we?"

"We really are"


	5. Chapter 5

"Casey, can I walk with you?" Abbie asks and I nod

"Sure babe, c'mon"

She smiles "Thanks"

"So what's going on with you and Rena then?"

"She loves you"

I sigh "Oh please Jesus don't tell me you love me too, it was hard enough letting Rena down gently"

She laughs lightly "No, it's more I love her"

"Oh... Abbie I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know"

She sighs "I didn't know she felt that way about you Casey, and well when she came in and said that she told you she loved you, I just.. I wanted to cry"

"Oh Abbie, I'm so sorry, I- sorry"

"You didn't know.. Listen, I didn't walk with you so you'd take pity, I need to ask, you don't have any feelings for her at all?"

"No, none Abbie, that's why Rena was so upset. I love Alex"

She nods "Love is shit isn't it?"

"Well right now I'm betting Rena thinks so. Abbie I feel really bad, Rena was always so good to me and I don't want things to be awkward"

"Oh don't worry I covered that for all of us"

"Wait! You actually told her you loved her!?"

"Well she kinda guessed after I nearly broke down"

"Oh Abs, I.."

"-Yeah, me too hon'"

xx

"Casey, there's a woman at the door to see you" Mom says and I scowl

"Who?"

"Casey, I couldn't tell you, go see"

"Is Lara back yet?"

"No, not yet. Remember what I said Casey, no letting her push you around. Now go talk to your guest"

I throw my iPod on the bed and go to the front door, a smile splitting my face "Alex, hey"

"Oh that's Alex-"

"Mom!" I shout in embarrassment and Alex smirks at me

"So, you discuss me a lot then?"

"No.. I mean.. I talk, a little. I.. So what're you doing here? -Sorry, come in"

I open the door wider and she looks around "You sure, I thought your sister-"

"She's not here" I smile and she nods

"Okay then"

We walk in and she sits on the couch and I can't help but rake my eyes over her body, her beautiful body

"Can I get you anything?" I offer and she smiles

"Could I maybe have a drink?"

"Sure, Pepsi?"

"Thanks Case" she smiles and I go and get her the drink

"Casey, she's a very pretty girl" Mom says from behind me "I can see why you're attracted to her"

"It's not just that though Mom, it's her personality, she's so sweet to me and well we have so much in common"

"Listen to me, next year your sister will be leaving the house anyway and whether she likes it or not you'll still be gay, now I know in the beginning I was just as bad as she was but Casey you're my daughter and I love you, if you like Alex, tell her, don't let your idiot sister get in the way"

I smile and pull Mom into a hug "Thanks Mom"

"No problem baby, now, go out to her, see what brought her here"

I walk out two glasses of Pepsi in hand and when I hand it to Alex she smiles "Thanks Case"

"No problem Alex! So, what brings you here? Everything okay?"

"Yeah.. I just didn't want to stay home right now"

"Oh? Everything alright?"

"No.. I um.. could we maybe talk in your bedroom? I'd feel more comfortable"

"Oh yeah sure" I turn to walk upstairs and I see Mom in the door way, I meet her eyes and she nods

"Go ahead Case"

I smile "Thanks Mom"

We walk upstairs and the minute we walk into my bedroom she screams into my pillow

"So, what's going on"

"My Dad caught me... um.."

I sit next to her "What Al?"

"He, saw my.. um, cuts"

"Cuts?" I ask and she lowers her trousers, revealing the barley scabbed wound as well as old scars

"Oh. Alex.. I-I didn't know"

"No one did until tonight" she looks frightened and I run my hand over her scars

"It's alright Alex"

She looks at me wide-eyed "How can you say that! I-I have a problem"

"One you can get through Al, I know right now you don't think you can but its okay, I'll help you"

"You will?"

"Of course I will, you're my friend. Can I just ask one thing, some of these are pretty old, what makes you do it?"

"I'm lost Casey, I have been for a long time. I hate school, I hate my home life the only good thing in my life is.. well, you"

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you can count on me Al. But you're going to need to talk with me, open up" I take her hand and she closes her eyes

"At home, my family and I, don't get me wrong we love each other but I feel.. detached. Separated from them, l don't know why and I know that hurts my Mom so much, it killed her tonight when Daddy told her.."

"Alex you can't help it, it's not like you want to feel this way"

"That's what I tried to say but they didn't understand"

"They just want you to be okay Al, when the find out things like this they are going to be shocked, give them time, they'll be okay"

"You think so?"

"I really do, they'll be alright"

"Casey, how are you so calm?" She asks and I squeeze her hand

"I'm calm because you must be scared out of your wits, I want to help"

"Casey, can I stay here tonight?"

"I'll ask but Mom should be okay with it, you can take my bed"

"I really appreciate this Casey"

"You'd do the same for me if I needed you Alex"

"Still, thank you"

"I'll go grab some fresh sheets and a first aid kit, that cut looks raw. Won't be long, try and relax alright?"

She nods "M'kay, thanks again"

xx

"That poor girl, oh Case, of course she can stay"

I smile "Thanks Mom"

"No problem Casey, keep an eye on her okay?"

"I will Mom, don't worry"

"Ya know, I'm glad you are friend with that girl. As much as I like your other friends this girl seems good for you"

I nod "Ya know, I really love her Mom"

"Did you ask her out?" She asks and I shake my head

"No, she needs me as a friend now. Maybe when she feels a little better I'll tell her how I feel"

"That's a good idea honey, now, here's the first aid kit, go check on her"

I nod "Mom, thank you, you've really changed, I'm so happy"

"I'm just sorry I hurt you so much when you first told me, it took a lot to come out to me and well, I was a disaster. I'm sorry your sister didn't follow my lead and change her attitude"

"It's okay, like you said she'll be gone from here next year, at least I'll be able to live in peace then"

"Exactly. Go back to Alex, make sure she's alright"

"Thanks Mom"

I walk upstairs first aid kit and sheets in hand and when I get into the room I see her curled up asleep on the bed

I smile and cover her over with the duvet "G'night Al" I kiss her forehead and she curls into herself and moans

I lay beside her and smile as she wraps her arms around me

What a way to sleep! In the arms of the girl you love... shame she doesn't know that.

Mom's right, I should tell her.

I will, when she gets stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a good singer" she says from behind me and I blush

"O-Oh I didn't know you were there Alex"

"That's what I hoped, you'd stop if I showed my face. So, why didn't you tell me you're musical?"

"I'm hardly musical, I just sing and play guitar.. and some piano"

"You play?" She smiles

"I do, haven't in a while though, my guitar had a minor accident and got broken off a table and I haven't had the opportunity to play piano in over a year"

"Oh.. wow. The guitar thing sounds pretty bad"

"Yeah well, let's thank Lara for that"

She rolls her eyes "Yeah, I'll get right to that... Ya know, I'd love to hear you play sometime"

"Should we go down to the music shop?"

"I don't think they'll just let you play their goods"

I smile "Where else would we get get a guitar?"

"Well, I have one at home, it's acoustic, is that okay?"

"Really!" I smile

"Yeah, does it suit?"

"It's perfect, let's go get it"

"My house isn't far from here, just a couple of blocks" she says and I notice the visual tremble

"Alex, it's okay, whoever's here, if they start on one at you, I'll defend your honor"

She smiles "Aww, isn't that sweet"

"Well, I owe you for standing up to Danielle for me"

"Should we go?"

She nods and slips her hand into mine "Lets"

I look between us and she drops my hand, which I immediately take again "I like it" I reassure her and she smiles

"C'mon, let's go"

xx

She squeezes my hand "That's it" she nods to the apartment building and we walk in together, her hand still in mine and if I'm honest it feels pretty perfect!

We walk in and down the hall and she pulls her key from her pocket "I hope they're not here"

"They want what's best for you Al, if they are here just remember that, okay?"

We walk in and thankfully for Alex no ones home.

She leads me down the hall and and to her room, when we go in I see her guitar by her bed as well as a keyboard on a stand by her desk and what looks to be a violin case beside the keyboard

"Okay, now who's musical"

"See the difference between us though is that you can sing, I cannot"

"I doubt that"

She smiles "So guitar or keyboard?"

"Keyboard" I say sitting in front of the instrument I haven't seen in a year, since Daddy died. The images all come back, me sitting on his lap learning on the grand piano in the living room of our old house

I smile as I start the familiar melody, the one it took about 6 months to learn but I was never as proud as when I finished the song, I don't think Daddy was ever as proud either. The first real song I learned on the piano, or the first 'modern' song, I could play all the classical you could ask for, but this, this made me proud.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_(Yeah)_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_

_Wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

"Woah.. Casey, that was.."

"Yeah, it was"

"Play something else?" She asks and I smile and shake my head

"Your turn Alex"

She nods and grabs her guitar

"I'm better at this one" she says and I nod

"Me too"

"You're shitting me"

I laugh at her blank expression "What?"

"You kick ass on the piano, you're better on the guitar? My God!"

I smile "C'mon, you play. I wanna hear you"

"Fine, okay. But I'm no good"

"Bet you are"

She starts strumming and I instantly know the song

_One foot on the bus, 'bout half past nine_

_I knew that you were leavin' this time_

_I thought about layin' down in it's path_

_Thinking that you might get off for that_

_I remember that night we laid in bed_

_Namin' all our kids that we hadn't had yet_

_One for your grandma and one for mine_

_Said we'd draw straws when it came time_

I hum with her and she taps my leg with her foot "Sing" she breathes out at a pause in the song

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailin' ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop lovin' you_

We sing together and I swear it's the happiest moment of my life, who would've thought this would be happening! Not me!

_I bet all I had on a thing called love_

_I guess in the end it wasn't enough_

_And it's hard to watch you leave right now_

_I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow,_

_Somehow_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailin' ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop lovin' you_

_Someday when I stop lovin' you_

"Yeah, can't sing my ass" I say after a minute and she meets my eyes

"I can't"

"Alex that was brilliant, amazing, wonderfully flawless"

"Flawless? Really?" She says sarcastically

"Yes, it was flawless" -just like you.

"I love that song" she says and I nod

"Me too. Carrie Underwood, what a woman"

"You're attracted to her aren't you?" She smirks and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks

"Well, I mean, she's a beautiful woman-"

"Don't look so serious, I didn't shoot your dog" she says "anyway, she is pretty sexy"

What? Did she just express interest in another woman!

Oh. My. God!

I might have a shot!

Now I need to say something because this is probably the longest anyone has ever gone without talking..

"I-I.. um... yeah"

I probably would've been better staying quiet...

She laughs "Wow, you seem surprised again. What did I tell you about assuming things about me?"

"Don't"

"Exactly. So what's shocked you exactly?"

"You said Carrie Underwood was sexy"

"Well she is? Don't you agree?"

OF COURSE I AGREE! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T!

"I-I, you.. you're straight?"

"No, I'm not" she scowls "was that not a given?"

"NO!"

"Well, you shouldn't assume, there you go again getting all assume-y on me"

I smile "Assume-y?"

"I'm aware it's not a word, just focus on the bigger picture here please"

"I mean.. Why didn't you tell me? Apart from thinking I already knew, you never actually confirmed it"

"I don't know.."

"You need to tell me stuff Al, trust me"

"It's hard to trust people Casey"

"Why?"

"Because, they'll all just screw you over in the end"

"Well, don't paint us all with the one brush, I have no intention of screwing you-"

"You haven't?" She pouts slightly and I smirk

"You know that's not what I meant"

"It's what I meant" she leaves her guitar down and moves closer to me, barely grazing my lips with her own

My heart pounds in my chest, this is all I've wanted since I saw her on the first day. I knew I wanted her.

I press my lips harder against hers not letting the moment pass

After a minute of gentle kissing on her bed she pulls back

"Yeah, I'm gay"

I smile "Really? I'd never have guessed"

"I trust you"

I kiss her again "I trust you too"


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex? Is that you?" I hear a voice call down the hall and Alex freezes

"Alex it's okay"

"It's Dad" she whispers and I take her hand

"It's okay. Just talk to him"

"B-But Casey.."

"It's alright you can talk to him, I know you can"

She nods and her Father arrives at the door

"Alex, you're home, where the hell did you go?!" He says and Alex lowers her eyes

"Daddy, I-I needed to get out of here for a while"

"All night?"

"It's okay I stated with Casey"

He nods and sits in beside Alex "You could've told us Alex, we were worried sick"

"Sorry"

"It's alright Al" he runs his hand up her arm "You wanna talk to me about what's going on?"

"It's nothing-"

"Alex" I cut in "don't do that"

Mr Cabot looks up to me and Alex takes a deep breath "Okay, well, it's just I.. feel low"

"Low. Okay, so you're depressed?"

"I don't know Daddy, I-I just feel isolated from everyone"

"Isolated? Alex, why didn't you tell us?" He says softly and she shakes her head

"I was scared"

"Of what Al?"

"What you'd say, what everyone'd say Daddy, I'd be judged by everyone but most importantly by you and Mom, what would you have said if I had just told you all this?"

"We would've tried to help you Alexandra, just like we are now. We want you to feel right again sweetheart"

"Really?" She asks and he nods

"You're our daughter Alex, of course we want you to feel okay"

She smiles and runs the hand that isn't in mine along her thigh

"Uh, Daddy, I need to tell you something. Casey and I, we're dating"

He nods "I guessed baby, you haven't dropped her hand since I came in"

He smiles at me and I smile back shyly and he offers his hand "Nice to meet you Casey"

"You too Sir"

He looks Alex over "Listen to me Al, your Mom and I are going to try and sort something out okay? We'll talk later alright?"

"Okay, thanks Daddy"

He leaves and Alex turns back to me

"I feel sick, I hate talking to them about this"

I squeeze her hand "It'll be okay Alex, he was really supportive and everyone else will be too. Don't worry"

"Thanks Casey" she smiles and I smile at her "What?" She smiles back

"We're dating?" I ask and she blushes

"Well it was easiest to explain it that way, I mean, of you don't want too-"

"Woah! No! No, don't finish that. Of course I want to date you, I'd love to go on a date"

"Movie?"

I smile "That sounds pretty prefect"

xx

"Casey, where were you?" Lara asks as I walk in the door that night and I finish off the candy bar in my hand

"I went to the movies, I called Mom and she said it was alright"

"Well, Moms not here and I expect to know where you are"

"I'm 17 Lara I don't have to answer to you"

"Oh really?" She growls "so, who did you go to the movies with?"

I grit my teeth "My girlfriend Lara, the girl I'm dating"

She scoffs "Dyke"

"Yes, we are! Lara, get over it!"

"Get over the fact that my own sister is disgracing our family! I can't Casey! You need to get out of this stupid phase and find a boyfriend before its too late!"

"What? Lara you do understand that this isn't just some stupid decision of mine! I didn't choose this and I can't just switch it off!"

"Well, figure out how to do it Casey, I won't have you disgracing us"

"Disgracing you more like, Mom doesn't care Lara, you are the only one who's 'disgraced' by this"

"Don't think Mom is as accepting of this as she acts to be"

"Oh why? What has she been saying?"

"The same as me"

"Lara, don't think I'm so naive little idiot, I believe Mom over you"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't"

"I think I can make that decision for myself"


	8. Chapter 8

"I really had fun at that movie last night" Alex smiles as she takes my books from my arms

"Al, gimme them"

"No, I'm going to be chivalrous and carry your books"

"Well, I might just keep you" I joke and she laughs

"Nice to feel appreciated"

Just as we get to the gates she stops me "Hey"

I look over to her and she smiles "Kiss me Casey"

I smirk and press my lips to hers and as we pull back I hear it

"Hey, look at the dykes!"

I spin around and see the group of them walking towards us and Alex sighs "Casey, c'mon, get inside, please"

"Alex-"

"Casey, please, ignore them.."

"I take enough shit at home, I won't take it from them too"

"Casey, please-"

"You gonna answer us Alex?" I hear the girl shout again and Alex, despite holding my books, grabs my arm and pulls me in the gate after her

"Jesus Christ, would you just listen to me!" She mutters and I try to pull my arm from her grasp

"Alex, let go!" I growl and she does but I know if I dare go back to them she'll hate me

I open the door and hold it for her and she walks in breathing a sigh of relief as I follow her

"Alex, why didn't you let me stand up to them? What, they used to be your friends, is that it?"

"No, of course not. Casey, there were 6 of them and one of you, do you really think they'd stop hitting when you cried in pain? I've seen them do worse than I should've and I won't see them hurt you"

"What do you mean? What did you see them do?"

"Different things.. beating girls around here just for being different. They'd beat you and I don't want to see that. Leave them, please"

I nod and take my books from her grasp "I'll leave them, if they keep it up though I'm going to Miss Parring about it"

"No! God, don't do that! Do you honestly think telling the principal is going to make it better. It won't, it'll be worse. Casey, promise me"

"Okay, I won't do anything"

She nods and kisses my cheek "See you in Bio"

"Bye Al"

xx

"So, I hear you and Alex caused drama this morning"

"Olivia, I really don't want to talk about it"

She pats my back "Congratulations"

I smile "Thanks Liv. So, where's Rena and Abbie?"

"Serena isn't in yet and Abbie, well I haven't heard from her since I left Friday. Did she tell you about what happened?"

"She nearly broke down crying when Rena told you what she told me and you both realized how she felt about Rena"

"Yeah that sounds about right.."

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me how Rena felt? That would've been pretty useful information"

"She asked me not too, I couldn't betray her like that"

I nod, I understand I guess, Olivia was always such an amazing person, a good listener and a great friend, someone you can trust with anything, she couldn't go behind Serena's back like that

"Olivia, how long has she felt like this?"

"Casey, if I could answer that I would but she didn't tell me, sorry"

I nod "She didn't tell me either.."

"She really cares about you"

"I know and I care about her too but Olivia I had no nice way of telling her I didn't love her.."

"I'm really surprised she told you"

"I kinda made her, I backed her into a corner and I wouldn't take anything but the truth"

She nods "Ya know she didn't wanna tell you? She knew you loved Alex"

"I know! Okay, but when I asked her to tell the truth I wasn't expecting that"

"Have you spoken to Abbie at all?"

I shake my head "No, I was busy with other problems"

"Oh? Everything okay?"

"Uh.. Alex has some personal things going on and I said I'd help"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and what kills me is I know Rena feels like this about me and there's nothing I can say to make it better"

"She just needs time"

"What'll we do about Abbie?"

"She trusts you more than me Casey, maybe you should talk to her"

I nod "I'll go after school"

xx

"Sorry Al, I can't walk home with you, we are still having friend troubles and well I'm the only one Abbie's going to listen too"

"What's going on with your friends anyway?"

I shake my head "It's too long to go into now, how about I meet you later and I'll tell you everything?"

She kisses my cheek "Okay, good luck with Abbie"

"Thanks Alex, I'll call over tonight if that's alright?"

"That's fine Case, see ya later"

"Bye Al"

She kisses me again and we walk our separate ways. I slip my headphones in and my mind is running in overdrive thinking of Abbie and Rena that is until I hear the familiar voice

"Dyke bitch! Turn around!"

I look around and see her advance on me, queen bitch herself Danielle Irons

I turn and face her "What'd you want?" I snap and she laughs with a steely tone

"You, bloodied"

I scoff "Sure"

"Oh? You think I won't touch you just 'cause I used to be 'friends' with your little whore"

"I'm sorry, what'd you just call her?"

"A whore, which is what she is, what men weren't good enough for her so she moved onto fucking the women too?"

I slap her, hard across the face and she recoils in shock briefly, that is until she quickly gets over it and slams her knee into my stomach

"You fucking bitch!" She growls as she knees me again, this time connecting with my face.

I struggle against her but she hits my face again and I groan in pain

"Keep it to yourself and stop fucking spreading your, your, corruption. Alex was normal before she started hanging around with you, you fucking changed her. Who knows who you'll get to next. Leave it at home, yeah?"

I spit on the path by her feet, blood pumping from my busted lip

"Sure, I'll definitely leave it at home" I say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes

"I'd advise you to listen Novak or you'll get a lot worse than this, believe me"

She walks away and I stand up straight, my head spinning slightly, great.

I run my hands through my hair, pulling it off my face and I abandon going to Abbie's, I need to go to Alex's

I linger where I am, making sure Danielle walks completely out of my path and I rush over to Alex's

'Please don't let her freak out' I think walking up the hall and when the door is opened by a woman who I assume is Alex's mother, I hear a gasp

"Dear, what happened to you?"

"Um, is Alex here?" I ask and I realize I'm starting to sound rather comical, my lip really starting to swell

Alex is by my side in seconds "Casey!"

"Ah, so that's Casey" her Mom says and Alex basically ignores her

"Get Daddy's work bag Mom" Alex basically orders and her Mother walks into another room as Alex leads me to the closest seat

"Casey what happened? Who hurt you?"

I mumble, making sounds but not actually saying Danielle, knowing Alex would freak out

Alex's mother arrives back with a black bag and I realize Alex's Father's a doctor

Alex pulls out cotton balls and coats them in what I assume is disinfectant and holds some to my lip as well as another small wound on my cheek

"Who did it Case?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does matter, was it them?"

I run my hand through my hair again, not answering and Alex cups my uninjured cheek

"Baby, talk to me, was it them? Did they hurt you?"

"It was jus' Danielle, no one else. I provoked her.. In a way"

"Why? What happened?"

"She said I made you gay and turned you into a whore so I slapped her then she kneed me in the face"

"Casey" she runs her fingers through my hair, comforting me in a way "you should've left her alone, ignore her, don't let her get to you"

"She called you a whore! I wasn't going to listen to that and not defend you"

She smiles slightly and pulls away the now blood soaked cotton ball

"Well as sweet as that is, next time just leave okay?"

I nod and she grabs some dressings from her Fathers bag and begins dressing the wound on my cheek

"I'll leave your lip, dressing that would be pointless, it might need stitches"

I sigh "I'm sure it's fine. So, I assume you wanna be a doctor after you graduate?"

"No, an attorney actually"

I smile "Really? Me too"

"Ha, coincidence right?" She smiles pulling back

She goes to the sink, bringing a cloth from the bag and wetting it under the tap

She comes back and hands me the cloth "Hold it to your lip, I'll get Daddy to check it when he comes back"

I nod "m'hanks Al"

She smiles slightly "I'm happy you're here"

"Hmm, me too. I couldn' go home like this, Lara'd freak"

She laughs "I'll text your Mom off your phone, tell her you're at mine for dinner"

I nod and she kisses my cheek "I'm really glad you're okay"

"Thanks Al"


	9. Chapter 9

"Case, what the hell happened you?" Abbie asks the next morning as I walk in the doors of the school and I sigh

"Long story short, people don't like me and Alex together"

"So they beat you? Shit hon' that's pretty bad.."

"Yeah, I'm okay though, Alex doctored me up"

Olivia smirks as she catches the end of my sentence "So, already role playing with the woman are ya?"

I turn and show her my face "God Case, what happened"

"I got beat up for being with Alex"

Olivia bites her lip "Did you break up with her?"

"Um, no. We're still together"

"Case, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if these people get you again?"

"I'll cross that bridge if I come to it. For now I just want to be happy"

She nods and squeezes my hand "We're here for you okay, Abbie, Rena and me. If you need back up"

I smile "Thanks, that means a lot"

"-Hey, um, Case? How're you feeling?"

I turn and see Alex standing awkwardly behind me

"Hey, a little better, my lip's sore but it'll go soon"

She nods "I'm glad, Daddy said if you need anything to just tell me and I'll let him know"

"Thanks Al" I smile and press my lips to her cheek

She smiles but it instantly drops "We probably shouldn't do that here, in case they see us"

I nod "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want them moving onto you"

"They won't, but they'll take it out on you"

I shrug "I'll live"

Olivia coughs loudly behind us "Soooo... You gonna introduce us?" She says loud enough for both Alex and I to hear and I smile at her

"Sure, um. Al, these attention seeking people are Olivia and Abbie, two of my best friends"

"And Serena, was it? Where's she?" She says after shaking Olivia and Abbie's hands

"Sick" Olivia answers and Alex nods

"Give her my best" she says and she hands me my art folder

"Listen babe, I gotta go, see you in English okay?"

"Okay Al, see you then"

She smiles at me and walks down towards the cafeteria and when she's out of sight Abbie laughs

"Wow, she is completely different than I expected"

"Same here" Olivia agrees and I scowl slightly remembering Alex's insecurities

"Just out of curiosity what did you expect?"

Abbie scoffs "Her to be an out and out bitch"

"Yeah, and be up her own ass"

I shake my head "Guys, that's not Alex at all. She's so much better than that"

"I'll get to know her" Abbie says and Olivia agrees

I nod "That's all I ask. Hey Liv, um, what's up with Rena then?"

"I'm not sure, I just said she was sick to Alex"

I nod "Liv, do you think it'd help if I talk to her tonight?"

"Well it won't make anything worse"

I nod and look at my cell

"C'mon, we better go get our books"

xx

"Alex? C'mere" I call and she walks towards me

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me and the girls?"

She nods "You sure you don't mind?"

"No, of course not Al, it's okay. Come on, lets go"

She slips her hand into mine and I look questioningly to her

"If guys can hold their girlfriends hands I'm holding yours... if that's okay?"

I squeeze her hand "That's perfect"

We walk into the cafeteria and I notice the odd looks we're getting and Alex squeezes my hand and let's out a shaky sigh

"Ignore them" I say and she grabs a tray and hands me one

"I am"

We get our food and sit in the bottom of the cafeteria and its not long until the shouting starts

"Dykes!"

"Faggots!"

"Queers!"

Alex bites her lip and I hear Danielle's voice getting closer up behind us

"C'mon fags, answer us! What's wrong with ya?" Danielle says and I sigh and keep eating but before I can stop her Alex is on her feet

"What's wrong with you?" She demands standing nose to nose with Danielle "So what I'm with a woman? Big deal Danielle! Why don't you just go back to your group of close minded little friends and rot in a hole"

"What'd you just say to me bitch?" She goes to slap Alex and I stand in between them

"Alex stop provoking her!" I warn and Daniele laughs

"Not only is she queer but she's whipped too guys" Danielle shouts up the cafeteria and I grab Alex's hand

"Let's go Al"

"Yeah.. Al" Danielle mocks and I roll my eyes

"C'mon"

Alex follows me out and when we get outside the doors I sigh

"That went well"

"Oh yeah, I can't see how it could've went better" she says sarcastically

"-Casey? What's going on?"

"We left"

"We were made leave" Alex cuts in and Olivia smirks

"What happened?"

"We started getting shouted at"

"Ah.." Abbie nods "Poor you"

"Yeah" Alex says and I slip my hand into hers

"I'm sorry this is happening"

"I'm sorry the people I used hang around with are giving us hell"

Olivia smiles "You two are sweet, did you get a chance to eat or will I grab us all something?"

Alex takes out five dollars "Olivia could you get me something from the vending machine please? I don't fancy going back in there"

I hand her some money too "Me too if you don't mind?"

She nods "That's fine, where will you both be waiting? Here?"

"How about the music room?" I suggest and Alex smiles at me

Olivia nods "We'll be down in a few"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews. Just in relation to the guest reviewer who said all my stories focus on the characters getting abuse because their gay, I'd just like to say that that I mean to write it that way. Through personal experience I've seen the abuse people get over their sexual orientation and some people are far from accepting. Now I realize some people are very accepting and are not prejudice but its what I deal with so it's easier to write from experience and anyway if everyone accepted everyone and there was no conflict life would get boring, as would a story. Anyway, here's the next chapter.. Hope you enjoy it.

XX

"Hey, I need to get you home Al" I say checking my cell and she kisses my lips and slips the cell from my hand

"I don't care what time they wanted me home at, I'm staying here with you for a little longer"

I pull her into my arms and she lies against me "It's beautiful here"

I nod and she takes a handful of chips from the bag and slips one into my mouth

"So" she smiles "what made you take me here"

"Well, despite the slight ground frost-" She laughs and I continue "it's beautiful here at night and I wanted you to see"

She covers us both over with the blanket and we just look up at the stars, holding each other

"I never would've imagined the park would be so quiet"

"It's night time, the only people around at this time are people taking short cuts home"

"-And murderers" she adds and I laugh

"Wow, way to kill the mood baby"

"C'mon we'll start walking home I guess" she says and I nod

"Your Dad won't be happy I kept you out so late"

"It's only 11, I'm sure he'll live"

I roll my eyes "You're insufferable"

"Am I?" She pouts and I kiss her

"Don't do that, that look kills me"

"I'll remember that for future reference babe"

xx

"You're late" Lara growls and I roll my eyes

"Late? And what time exactly were you expecting me at?"

"Before now"

"I was walking Alex home"

"Aww, look at you, being all protective of your little girlfriend"

"I want to keep her safe, the city's dangerous"

"It's not like it matters anyway, if anybody did take her I'm sure they'd bring her back in a hurry"

"Okay Lara! That's enough! Stay the fuck away from me! You are a poisonous self-centered bitch and I cannot stand you!-"

She pins me to the wall "What the fuck is your problem, I'm just trying to help you! You do realize everyone's laughing at you? Everyone! Casey, it's insane that you'd actually choose this!"

I struggle against her and as I try to escape I elbow her, straight in the nose and the deafening crack fills my ears

"You fucking idiot!" She lets me fall and immediately cups her nose

"Fuck!" She says in pain, unable to touch her nose and then I see I made her bleed

Is it bad that I feel good about that?

She treated me horribly! She deserves it..

I broke her nose..

Mom is going to kill me!

I look up and see Lara in tears in front of me

"I'm going to bed" I mumble and she looks up at me

"You're going to leave me like this?" She says almost sounding in shock and I laugh

"Yeah, I am Lara"

I walk upstairs leaving her scurrying for something to stop the bleeding and as I walk into my room I sigh

I'm going to get grounded.

Ah well, it was completely worth it. Anyway, she had me pinned to the wall, wasn't my fault!

I lay down and grab my cell, should I call her?

I want to talk to her..

I hit call and after a couple of rings she answers

"Well, you just can't get enough of me can ya?"

"Well um, yeah but that's not why I'm calling"

"Oh? Everything alright?" She asks and I sigh

"I just broke Lara's nose"

"Casey! Oh my God!"

"I know! I know! It was an accident though.."

"How did you break her nose by accident?" She asks and I sigh

"She had me pinned against the wall-"

"Woah! Casey, she pinned you to the wall? What the hell! Does she do that often?!"

"No.. I mean.. Not really"

"Casey" she warns "does she attack you often?"

"Alex, she doesn't attack me-"

"You had to break her nose to get her away Casey! It sounds attack like"

"-Casey" I hear Mom say from the door and Alex sighs

"Call me back okay?"

"Okay Al"

I hang up and after a second Mom's knocking at the door

"C'mon in Mom"

She comes in and sits beside me "You broke her nose Case"

"She pinned me to the wall!"

"What?"

"Oh she left that out did she? When I came in late she pinned me to the wall and as I was trying to escape I got my elbow to her nose!"

"SHE PINNED YOU TO THE WALL?! YOU?! HER 17 YEAR OLD SISTER!"

I bite my lip

"Uh, Mom that's not the worst of it.. She slaps me around a little"

"Okay, um, slaps you around? Go into more detail there please" she says, her temper boiling over and I bite my lip

"Well, she, I mean now and again she'd-"

"You know what Casey, I don't even need you to explain. I'll sort this out. She stands and goes to leave and I stop her

"Mom, wait! What are you doing"

"What I should've done when that monstrous girl turned 18"

She storms downstairs and I hear Mom finally loose her temper at Lara, screaming and shouting, making her point very clear

"I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! NOW LARA! GET OUT!"

I laugh to myself, she's finally getting what she deserves!

xx

AN2: This chapter is the last one I'm going to get to upload for about a week so I'm sorry about the delay, I'll update when I can!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the delay! Everything's so hectic and the amount of tests I have at the minute is actually scary but I'll update as regularly as I can. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows and views. Please keep the support up!

Enjoy!

xx

I take her hand as we walk through the park and she smiles over to me

"You're adorable" she says and I feel myself blush

"Adorable? That's not a word I'd use to describe myself"

"Well, it's what I'd use" she kisses my cheek and as she pulls back I see her wince

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah.."

She's lying. I look her over and I see her holding her arm funny. She must've started again.. Shit!

"Alex, show me" I put out my hand and she recoils slightly

"Um.. no"

"No? Al, c'mon, it's me"

She nods and I smile supportively as she releases her arm from her grasp and shows me her sleeve covered arm

"Can I look?" I ask taking her sleeve between my thumb and fingers and she nods weakly

I slide the sleeve up and see gauze covered wounds, obviously fresh

"Al.." I breathe out "I thought you were feeling better?"

"I was, a little, I guess" she mumbles looking at her feet and I raise her chin

"Talk to me?"

"Casey, I don't know, can we not just enjoy our date, I don't wanna bring us down-"

"You aren't. Alex, it's okay to talk you know, you don't have to hide from me"

"I do!" She blurts and is clearly shocked by the words out of her mouth

"But why Al? Like I can see why you'd hide from your parents, but why me?"

"You wouldn't understand Case" she says with a softness in her voice I've never heard before, one that scares me if I'm honest

"Try me, Alex, help me understand"

We sit on the park bench together and she leans against me, avoiding eye contact

"Casey, I'm scared"

"Scared?"

"I hated my life before this semester, I hated my 'friends', school, everybody. I felt isolated, like I lived in my own little bubble.. Then you and I got closer, I felt better but I still kept cutting, just to feel something, you know? I.. Wow, I'm not making sense"

"You are, just keep going"

"I love you and I don't want to loose you, that scares me more than anything Casey, what'd happen if I didn't have you? I'd have no one, my 'friends' hate me because I'm not normal, my parents well, sure they're around, maybe even too much, they've been really overprotective since they found out, constantly 'checking up' on me, seeing how I am"

"-And? What do you say?"

"I tell them I'm fine"

"So you lie to them?"

"I've hidden stuff for years from them, why stop now"

I sigh "Alex, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Casey, what can you do? Honestly, how can you fix me? Because if you have a way, I'd gladly take it"

I slip my hand into hers "I can help you Al, but there's one thing we need to get straight, I'd never leave you alone. If sometime we did break up, I would never have you come back to school and sit by yourself or eat lunch alone. You're always welcome with me and the girls, I mean that, no matter what"

She nods and kisses the back of my hand "Thank you"

"You're welcome but Al, you need to talk to me about this, you can't deal with this alone. You don't have too, you have me. You do, day or night, I'm here for anything. If you need to unload or just need to hear me talk to you, I'm here. Please let me help"

She nods "Okay.. But please don't tell my parents I'm still doing it, they'll freak out"

"How have they not noticed?"

"The same way you've not noticed Case, I can usually hide it pretty well"

"Stop hiding from me... Please"

She nods and we're both silent for a minute and then she looks up to me "I want to stop"

"Do you really?" I ask and she sighs

"More than anything"

"Well Alex, that's half the battle fought. At least you want too stop"

xx

"Hey, Mom said you can stay tonight.. If you want" Alex says as we get to the door and I smile

"I'd love to! I'll just call Mom and ask"

After a brief phone call and Mom agreeing, I smile and kiss Alex

"I'm allowed"

"I guessed that" she smiles and we open the door

"Mom! We're home" Alex calls and her Mother shouts back a greeting and tells us dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes

"Okay Mom" Alex smiles and takes my hand, leading me down to her bedroom

She closes the door over behind us and she slips her hands under my hoodie and presses her lips to my neck

"Al, hmm" I moan and she pulls back with a smirk on her lips

"Yes baby?"

"I-I.. keep going"

She runs her hands over my back through my t-shirt and I smile into her as she kisses me again

She unzips my hoodie and it falls behind me on the bed

"Al, dinner will be ready soon-"

"Don't. Care."

I smirk as she pulls me back against her

"You sure?" I ask and she nods

"You?"

"Oh I'm very sure" she laughs airily and I kiss her as I run my hands under her shirt

"Alex, mmm"

"I want you Casey" she breaks our kiss yet again and I feel myself become impatient

"Please Al" I moan and she moves her hand down, cupping me through my jeans and then I hear the gasp behind us

"Oh! Um.."

Alex immediately shoots up, knocking me over and I let out a shriek as I bounce off the bed

"Dinners ready girls" Alex's mother says awkwardly and Alex clears her throat

"Y-Yeah, we'll be down in a sec"

I stay laying on the carpeted floor until the door clicks shut and I burst out laughing as I sit back up beside her

"Wow, didn't that just go amazingly?" I say sarcastically through my laughs and Alex sits blushing

"Oh God.."

"I warned you" I say "But I don't like saying I told you so"

She smirks and kisses me "C'mon lets go sit through this disastrously awkward dinner"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay, I know this is wound up very fast but I need to finish the story here due to complete lack of time to write. I hope this ending ties everything up despite it being flung together. Thanks for all the support!

xx

"Ugh! School sucks!" I throw my bag at my locker and Abbie smiles at me, again "and what the hell has you so smiley anyway, another pass?"

She hits me with her book "I'll have you know I'm maintaining my all C average this semester"

"That's actually not too bad" I say sincerely and she scowls

"Coming from the straight A student here"

"Hey! I do not get straight A's, I'm straight D's in AP Chem"

"AP Chem? That's probably the hardest subject in the course Casey-"

"Hey, you're getting C's you can't talk"

She smiles again and I shake my head "What's going on with you? You're so happy! That's not very Abbie"

She laughs and shrugs "Just in a good place I guess"

"You know I don't buy that right?"

"Okay, but you can't say anything"

I nod "Sure, what's going on?"

"Olivia asked me out"

I stand up and face her "You and Liv? Shit Abs that's...new"

"Yeah, it is, but I'm glad. She's helping me get over Rena"

"I miss Rena"

"Me too" she admits quietly and I smile sadly

"I didn't think everything would be that awkward that she'd have to move"

"Yeah I know.. she made it awkward though, we didn't"

"I tried not too" I say and she shrugs, "people move on. Anyway, where's blondie?"

I smirk "Alex, is at the office. She's reporting Danielle for the abuse we're getting. I offered to go with her but she said she needed to do it alone"

Abbie nods "How is she? Everything getting better?"

"A little, she says the nightmares aren't as frequent and she hasn't cut in a couple of months"

"Wow, that's great Case, you must be proud"

"Ya know, I really am. When we first got together she was in such a bad place, it's wonderful to see her so much better"

We walk down to Math and as we walk by the office Alex comes out "Guys! Wait up!"

I smile as she kisses my cheek and slips her arm around me "Danielle is getting detention for the next couple of weeks"

I smile "Good, she deserves it, maybe it'll quieten her down a bit"

"Girls, I don't mean to alarm you" Abbie says "but we're late to Math"

"Sure okay, we need to go" Alex says as we all rush to our class

xx

"I love you"

I feel her breath against my ear as I pull my books from my locker

"Love you too Al. How was last period?"

"Good, not much study"

"Ugh, I have loads tonight. It seems like I've picked all the shitty learning classes"

"No you picked all the shitty learning AP classes, big difference"

"You do shitty learning AP classes too?"

"Not all of them-" she's cut off by her cell ringing and she answers

"Yes Mom... Yes, I'm at Casey's tonight.. I'll do my homework Mom... Yes I'll be polite... No Mom, I won't skip tomorrow... Okay see you tomorrow.. love you too.. Bye"

I smile as she pockets her cell "I feel ya"

She looks back at me confused "You'll what?"

"No!" I burst out laughing "I said I feel you, as in I know how you feel about your Mom calling to check on you, not I'll feel you"

She smirks "I'm not opposed"

"You do realize what you do to me don't you?"

"Oh, I may have an idea. Now lets go, I don't wanna be late for dinner"

"Moms nervous" I smile and Alex takes my hand as we start walking

"Not as much as me I'd say"

"What has you nervous? It's only Mom, she loves you already"

"I don't want to make a bad impression"

"She met you already"

"Hardly! I was a mess then-"

"You weren't and she loves you anyway. Trust me, all I hear is 'Alex is such a good girl' 'Alex seems so sweet'.. I'm tellin' ya, she loves you, you don't need to be nervous"

She nods and kisses my cheek "Thank you"

"No problem baby"

xx

"Mom, Alex, Alex, Mom" I say and Mom scowls

"I have a name Casey, I'm not just Mom"

Alex sniggers slightly and I smile "Okay, Alex this is Anne Novak, my Mother"

"That's better" Mom praises and Alex smiles

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am"

"Oh none of that Alex, call me Anne"

Alex nods and I take her hand "Mom, what're we having for dinner?"

"I was going to leave that up to you two, what'd ya fancy?"

"Um..." I start and I look to Al "What do you feel like?"

"I don't really mind, I'd eat anything"

"Pizza?" Mom offers and we both nod

"Perfect" I say and Alex smiles

"Thanks Mrs Novak"

"That's alright dear, I'll root around for the menus and you can pick something then"

"Thanks"

"Thanks Mom" I say taking Alex's hand and leading her to the bedroom

I close in the door "See, everything went fine"

"I know, I was just freaking out a little. I'm not bad now"

I pull her close and kiss her "I love you"

"Love you too Case" she stops me as I go to kiss her again

"What?" I ask looking around and she smiles

"I don't want your Mom to catch us like my Mom did"

I laugh and peck her lips "That's probably a good idea"

"-Girls! I found the menus" Mom walks in and I laugh as Alex turns beet red

"What?" She asks looking us both over "I'm not interrupting am I?"

I laugh as Alex turns even redder and Mom looks at me questionably

"What?"

I shake my head "It's a long story"

"One you can tell me while we're waiting for the pizza"

"Oh God" Alex mumbles and I smirk

"Okay, see, when I stayed in Alex's..."


End file.
